


Shortcut

by angelsaves



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa holds Mark down. He likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

They haven't been having sex for much longer than a month or two when it happens: Mark pulls Melissa's hair a little too hard while she's blowing him, she pins his wrist to the bed, and he comes like a freight train.

"Well," Melissa says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "that's interesting."

"I, uh. Didn't know that would happen." Mark looks simultaneously embarrassed and turned on, blush high on his cheeks and cock still wet.

"I like it," Melissa tells him. "It's like a shortcut. Want to try it on purpose next time?"

"Fuck, yes," Mark says. "Let me eat you out."

"Ask nicely."

He sits up and folds his hands prayerfully. "Please, let me eat you out, ma'am."

She lets him.

~~~

Later, when she's done a little research, and found some things in the garage, Melissa comes up behind Mark. "I have a surprise for you," she says.

"I like surprises," Mark says.

"Take off your clothes and lie spread-eagle on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am." He kisses her first, which wasn't part of her instructions, but every time he kisses her, he does it like he thinks it's the only time he'll ever be allowed to, so she's not inclined to press him on it.

He goes, and she gets the supplies: zip ties, safety shears, and a bottle of their favorite lube. "Oh my god," Mark says when he sees her, and his cock twitches. This is going to be good.

Melissa zip-ties his wrists to the headboard, making sure he can feel his fingertips and putting the shears in easy reach, and kneels between his spread legs. "I'm going to finger you until you cry," she tells him, "and then I'm going to ride you until I come."

"That sounds great," Mark says, craning his neck to look at her. His pupils are wide, almost blocking out the blue.

"Aren't you wondering if I'll let you come?" she asks, drizzling lube on her fingers.

"Nah," Mark says, so she just has to lean over him and kiss him.

She starts to finger him, hard and fast, the way he likes, and he arches up against her hand in a beautiful wave, tugging on his bound wrists. "Oh, yeah," he says. "Oh, God, Melissa --"

"That's right," she says. "Take it -- take it for me. I want you to."

He does.


End file.
